


Baby It's Cold Outside

by oddraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddraco/pseuds/oddraco
Summary: Prompt:  “a songfic based on ‘baby it’s cold outside”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: 2019 Draco/Reader Secret Santa Fic Exchange





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Well, this was certainly dreadful. Certainly, nothing could save your mood now, you were sure of it. You walked slowly towards the back of the large room, watching all the people laugh and slosh their drinks around in their hands messily. Why had you even agreed to come? Ah, that’s right. Because you were a pushover.

An exaggerated sigh left your lips as you followed along the wall, completely avoiding the eyes of anyone else there. You weren’t sure where Pansy was considering she had sworn up and down to meet you at the door upon your arrival. Promising all about how this was surely to be the night of your life.

Total rubbish.

Once you were positioned in the back of the room you let your eyes scan over the crowd of people. Not one familiar face was found, causing an uneasy knot in your stomach. Not to mention that by the looks of it everyone seemed to be well into a drunken state.

Removing your gaze from the swarm of dancing bodies you began to exam the area. You didn’t know whose house this actually was but it was actually quite nice. The lounge was vast and welcoming, decorated rather tastefully from what you could tell. You even noticed a deep brown staircase to the left side of the room, looking as though it was freshly polished.

Starting to become annoyed with the whole situation you pulled out your phone and began to send Pansy a very strongly worded texting asking where in the hell she was. Knowing her she was probably somewhere in the house taking shots as a crowd of people cheered her on. The thought alone made you grumble silently.

You weren’t sure how long you had been leaning against that well looking displeased, or even how long it had been since you sent that text to Pansy. But before you could even process what was happening you noticed a man begin to approach you.

Your first instinct, of course, was to look to either side of you just to make sure he wasn’t actually coming to meet someone else, but of course, just your luck, there was no one there but you.

Locking eyes with the man you began to grow a little nervous. He was handsome. Too handsome. No, this was something that you weren’t good at handling. However, you’d be damned if you let him find that out so fast.

“Hello there. What’s a beautiful girl such as yourself doing all alone” he asked as a flirtatious smile took over his face.

Immediately upon hearing his voice, you felt your blood run cold. You blinked once, twice, and then three times.

You knew this man.

But no, it couldn’t be. There was no way.

You stared at his face intensely, taking in every detail.

It was him.

“Draco Malfoy” was all you said as your mouth fell open in what you could only assume was a very unattractive manner.

Looking back at you rather confused you watched as Draco’s face began to shift, looking rather curious as he raised one eyebrow up slightly.

“Do we happen to know each other?” he asked with a growing smirk.

A scowl set onto your face as you began to remember everything you knew about the pompous little rich boy you had the displeasure of attending high school with.

He must have noticed your unimpressed look because of the playfulness slowly began to drain from his face with each passing second. Rightfully so too. This boy from ally you could remember was one of the most entitled and whiney people you’d ever encountered. Not to mention he was a relentless bully. The only things he had going for him was his looks and family money.

“Unfortunately, I know you quite well” you began while slowly crossing your arms in front of your chest. “We attended school together, in the past and because of that I am painfully aware of what type of person you are.” You finished with an eye roll.

You couldn’t believe the nerve he had to come over here and try to sweet talk you. Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t even recognized you at all. It’s not like you had any sort of relationship with him back then but you were both in the same year for goodness sake.

Draco still hadn’t said a word. It was obvious that he was thrown off by what you’d said. His silence was beginning to annoy you even more.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me” you huffed out while pushing yourself past him a little dramatically.

You briefly glanced back as you headed toward the kitchen, he was watching you leave with a frown on his face. You faced forward again and made a disgusted sound to yourself as you leaned against the kitchen counter.

The kitchen was somehow even more impressive than the lounge had been. However, just like the previous room, this one was also full of drunken idiots. Which was understandable considering this was the source of the alcohol. You felt a little uneasy as you looked at the countless glass bottles sitting atop the island. The thought of drinking amongst all these strangers was a little uncomfortable.

One group of men, in particular, had piqued your interest by the way they were all huddled together as I discussing something in secret. They seemed to be less intoxicated than the others as you noticed their steady movements while talking to each other. You found it rather odd but you supposed there was nothing too suspicious about it so you broke your gaze away and began to play with your thumbs a little.

A few more minutes passed and to your dismay, there was still no reply from Pansy. Normally you would have just called for a cab and left but you, unfortunately, were short on cash seeing as how pansy promised she’d be able to cover the lift home as long as you’d made it there.

What a terrible night this is turning out to be, you thought to yourself in dismay.

Just then, however, someone’s deep voice disrupted your thoughts.

“Hey there, sexy. What are you doing over here all alone?” the man spoke to you, standing far too close for comfort. “Why don’t you and I get out of here and go somewhere more private?” he asked while leaning closer to your face.

Everything about this guy was screaming creep. Something about him was just so off your instincts were screaming at you to run, yet your body seemed to be paralyzed in fear.

“N-no thank you” you stuttered out as you put a hand between the two of you, signaling him to back away.

But he didn’t.

“Aww come on now, sweet thing. Don’t be like that. Say, why don’t you have a drink?” he offered while holding out a cup of vibrantly colored liquid.

Had he had that with him this whole time? Something about this situation was starting to seem dangerous as you eyed the plastic cup in his hand.

He was shoving toward your hand urging you to just take a sip, assuring you that it was delicious and you just needed to “loosen up”.

You began to panic as he wasn’t taking no for an answer. He kept pushing the cup to you as you shook your head and to your horror in the next second you felt his other hand reach out and grab onto your arm forcefully.

The fear you felt kept you from moving as tears began to form in your eyes. How would you get out of his situation? Why was no one in the room helping you?

Just as you felt a teardrop start to slide down your cheek, the man’s body was ripped away from you in the blink of an eye. In your blurry vision, you were able to make out his body now on the floor as the man who’d thrown him off you stood above him.

You blinked rapidly to clear your vision as the tears began to dry away. The shock of the situation leaving you more confused than frightened now.

Once your senses had come back to you you’d easily recognized your savior.

His platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway as he stood with his back to you, screaming at the man below him while delivering harsh kicks to his side.

You just stood here at a complete loss for words as you watched the scene before you play out.

“WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD ARE YOU? ENJOY FORCING YOURSELF ONTO WOMEN AND MAKING THEM CRY? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF I HADN’T SHOWN UP? YOU FUCKER, I OUGHT TO KILL YOU” He screamed at the cowering man below him.

Your attacker lay on the floor looking pitiful and weak as he blubbered out apologies to Draco.

Draco however, wasn’t having any of it because in the next second, his fist came down to swing forcefully into the man’s face causing you to gasp loudly. This was starting to escalate rather badly and wanting to avoid anything further you reached out to Draco’s shoulder and pulled him to you, stammering out that it was enough now.

Draco turned to look at you with an unreadable expression before silently nodding and standing up again. You took his hand and began to lead him out of the kitchen. But before you could pull him far he delivered another swift kick to the man’s side, just as a farewell.

No words were spoken to between you two as you hastily led him outside with you, knowing no one would be out there in this weather.

The cold air fills your senses as you took in an unsteady breath, letting go of Draco’s hand in the process.

You felt all your composure crumble as you broke out into quiet sobs in front of him. Any embarrassment you might have felt in the situation completely replaced with the relief that washed over you.

Draco watched you silently. Unsure of what to do as he reached halfway to you before rethinking the movement and pulling his hand back.

“It’s okay” you reassured him between sobs. “Thank you so much for everything” you let out breathlessly as you held yourself in attempt to feel comforted.

“Don’t even mention it, you shouldn’t have to thank me for something like that” he spoke to you softly.

Your cries began to soften as your body continued to tremble with anxiety. You wanted to feel safe again. You wanted to pretend this had never happened.

You looked to Draco and contemplated your next move carefully.

“May I please hug you?” you asked a little embarrassed.

He didn’t even need to consider it before you felt his arms wrap around you.

Completely enveloped in his warmth you felt your body begin to relax.

Who would have ever thought that you’d be in Draco’s embrace like this, feeling so safe and secure.

You sighed softly as you tightened your hold on him.

He let out a little huff as you squeezed him tightly, followed by a little laugh from him.

“Sorry” you whispered to him with a chuckle.

“It’s quite alright,” he said while gently stroking your back. “How are you feeling now?”

You hummed in response before slightly pulling away to look up at him. “I feel much better now thanks to you.” you smiled at him.

He looked down at your face as a timid smile broke onto his own.

At that moment you thought that he actually looked quite cute like this. Especially with the pink that grew apparent on his cheeks. You figured it was probably just due to the cold though, trying not to think about just how warm his body was.

“Shall we go back in now?” he asked you a little unsure. “It is rather cold outside”.

You looked at him a little anxiously before he spoke again quickly.

“I know where we can go that you won’t have to worry about anyone else if you’re ok with it” he stammered. “I can even leave you alone there if you’d prefer it” he finished trying to be as considerate as possible.

You laughed a little at this even though you found it incredibly sweet.

Forgetting all about your previous hatred of Draco Malfoy, you nodded your head and let him take you back inside and up the staircase.

You both stopped in front of a closed-door at the end of a rather elegant hallway.

“In here,” he said quietly while pushing the door open.

As you stepped inside and looked around you found that it was someone’s bedroom.

Where you even allowed to be in here? What would the host think?

“Have a seat on the bed if you like, I’m going to go take care of something really quick” he told you with another unreadable expression. It was almost as if he was thinking about something unpleasant.

As much as you didn’t want to be alone, you found yourself trusting him.

You just nodded to him and sat on the large bed as you watched him disappear, closing the door behind him.

It seemed like hours had passed before Draco returned. You had stayed sat on the edge of the bed the whole time he was gone, not wanting to snoop around a stranger’s room.

“Where did you go?” you asked him curiously.

HE sat beside you on the bed with a huff before turning to you and smiling.

“Let’s just say, you won’t ever have to see that guy again. He’s been taken care of” he told you.

You weren’t sure what he meant by taken care of and you would certainly go mad thinking about all the different possibilities to such a vague answer so you questioned him further.

“What do you mean by taken care of?” you asked a little timidly.

Draco seemed to puff his chest out a little before speaking.

“Well, I had him arrested of course. No one comes into my house and assaults my guests like that without consequences.” He finished looking a little proud of having served some justice.

You nodded your head to him in understanding before you realized what he had said.

Wait, this is your house?” you questioned him a little surprised.

Then again he is quite wealthy so it shouldn’t be too much of a shock.

He laughed a little at the look on your face before replying. “Yes it is, and this is actually my room as well,” he told you.

Suddenly you felt a little bashful about being alone in the room with him sat on his bed no less.

He must have noticed your shy behavior because he was quickly scooting away from you on the bed as he grew a little flush in the face.

“But don’t worry I would never dream of laying a hand on you forcefully.” He said nervously.

“It’s ok, I believe you” you said to him with a smile, trying to shove down the butterflies you felt while watching him scramble to reassure you.

“Would you like to play some chess with me?” he asked a little suddenly while gesturing to the corner of the room.

You followed the direction he was pointing to with your eyes and found a chess set sat atop a rather nice looking table, along with two regal-looking chairs facing opposite to each other.

Looking back to him with a smile you spoke. “I’d love to” you said as you watched a similar smile appear in his face.

Halfway through the first game, you found that he was a force to be reckoned with. Your chess skills were certainly nothing to laugh at but in comparison to him, it was almost hilarious.

“My my, Malfoy, you certainly are skilled aren’t you” you laughed.

“I never promised to go easy on you” He chuckled in response.

Before you knew it he had you in checkmate and you gracefully admitted your defeat with a smile.

The man before you was certainly nothing like you’d remembered and you even felt bad now for holding it against him for so long. You had no idea he could be so kind and fun to be around.

“You know, it appears that I may have misjudged you,” you told him with a serious look. “I’m sorry for being so rude to you earlier”.

He blinked in surprise at your sudden apology before quickly letting out a guilty sigh.

“No, honestly you were completely within your rights. I was a complete arse when we were in school. I thought I was better than everyone else in every way.” he said looking a little embarrassed.

“What changed then?” you asked him interest piqued.

“Well… my father got arrested for embezzlement.” He spoke bluntly. “After seeing that I knew that I never wanted to be anything like him. I knew that the person I was wasn’t who I wanted to be anymore.”

You frowned a little at his confession. Even though it was for the better, you were sure there was nothing easy about watching your father go to prison.

He saw you open your mouth to say something before he held a hand up to stop you. “Don’t worry, you don’t need to say anything about it. It really was for the better after all. For both my mother and I.”” he finished with a little bit of a forced smile.

“Well… I’m glad you are who you are now. I like this new you” you said to him while reaching a hand across the board to rest atop his.

The action itself came across more flirtatious than comforting and suddenly you were painfully aware of that fact as you both began to lean towards each other, knocking a few chess pieces over as you did so.

When you got close enough for your noses to touch you began to hesitate. Were you really doing this?

Draco seemed to notice you waver because you suddenly felt his hand turning to squeeze your own comfortingly. His eyes silently asking if this was ok.

Deciding not to waste another moment you took the leap and connected your lips with his. Both your eyes fell closed as you kissed each other softly, neither one of you sure of how far to take it.

After breaking away for a moment you opened your eyes to look at his face. Seeing him look back at you, you began to feel extremely embarrassed. You couldn’t believe you did that.

The butterflies in your stomach were going crazy as your heart began to pound rapidly.

For a moment you both just stare at each other before your gaze shifted to the clock that hung on the wall.

There was no way it was already so late! How could you lose track of time like this?

“I-I have to go” you stammered to him while hastily standing up.

Draco looked shocked as he stood up with you.

“What’s your hurry?” he asked with a sad frown, feeling a little rejected.

“It’s just getting so late… and well I’ve left my friend somewhere here and what if she starts to get worried?” you said rapidly, knowing very well you were just making excuses to escape your own embarrassment.

“I understand that, where is she?” he asked a little sadly.

You quickly realized your excuses weren’t going to hold up seeing as that pansy had replied to you about an hour ago saying she was planning on partying for at least a few more hours.

“Ah well, I’m not sure. But maybe I’ll just catch a cab on my own and get home” you said desperately.

He gave you a rather curious look.

“Are you sure? It’s quite cold out and with all the snow it would be hard for a taxi to find its way here” he said.

You knew that of course.

“Oh I’m sure it’s fine,” you said with forced laughter knowing that any second now you would throw all logical thought out the window and snog the hell out of Draco.

“Really, you should at least wait it out a little longer, you’ll freeze out there after all” he replied sheepishly.

The way he stood there before you looking like a kicked puppy was enough to break you. Who cares what anyone would say the next morning. Who cares what Pansy would think about your choice in company.

After all, it was so very cold outside. It would be a shame to leave so soon.

“Alright… you’ve convinced me” you let out with a little laugh, watching as a smile spread across his face.

“What would you like to do now??” he asked you while glancing back at the chessboard briefly.

You looked at it as well while contemplating your choices.

His was no time to be a coward you thought. It’s all or nothing!

With a newfound resolution, you slowly began to walk up to Draco until you were practically stood toe to toe.

He looked down at you a little puzzled.

“This” was all you said before reaching up and pulling his lips down to meet yours.

His body stiffened a little at your movements before it relaxed and his hands were at your waist.

Your sweet kiss quickly became feverish as you both began to shuffle towards his bed. As soon as the back of your knees hit the edge you had an idea of where this was going and honestly you had no protests.

Honestly, you were quite thankful for the cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this turned out a lot different than I had previously imagined and I definitely went off prompt here. I’m really sorry, It wasn’t as much of a songfic as I would have liked. I hope whoever chose this prompt isn’t too disappointed! This is the first thing I’ve written after my very long hiatus and I’m ready to get back into things slowly but surely. I hope you all like it regardless!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
